


Dirty Little Secret

by Shay (For_Force_Sake)



Series: Original Poetry by Shay [1]
Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Free Verse, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, mention of nudity, metaphorical abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Force_Sake/pseuds/Shay
Summary: How you live in someone else's mind isn't always pleasant.
Series: Original Poetry by Shay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dirty Little Secret

In the basement of your thoughts  
I cough  
on tepid lies forced  
to drink from the thermos.  
I sputter.  
Cuffed to the jack post  
under your farmhouse kitchen.  
I pull on my restraints.  
Chipped fingernails tap a tune on the steel rivets  
faintly heard from the first floor.

The dog perks an ear from the used sofa cushions  
resumes its devotion to the milk bone. 

The mailman doesn’t know  
I am naked.  
Credit card offers stacked neatly in the box  
and a postcard from some cousin on a mission in Mexico.  
_Hola! ___

Nobody knows how  
dirty knees beg  
to simply lie down. 

**Author's Note:**

> As a personal challenge I decided to post various pieces of writing generated from my poetry workshop.  
> Not sure how many I will post.  
>   
> 


End file.
